1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mailbox extension devices and more particularly pertains to a new adjustable mailbox extender for permitting adjustable extension of a mailbox from its support post.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of mailbox extension devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, mailbox extension devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,496,123 by Laramie; U.S. Pat. No. 3,497,078 by Nash; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 376,464 by Cunningham et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,714,192 by Harlow, Jr. et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,300,739 by Sande; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,134,538 by Fibus.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new adjustable mailbox extender. The inventive device includes an elongate bottom track designed for attachment to a support structure and a top track slidably mounted on the bottom track to permit sliding of the top track in a direction along the longitudinal axis of the bottom track. The top portion of the top track is designed for attaching a mailbox thereto adjacent a first end of the top track.
In these respects, the adjustable mailbox extender according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of permitting adjustable extension of a mailbox from its support post.